


5. Royal Blood

by ellie_effie



Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins Quest - The Landsmeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie
Summary: They had both been assigned the first guarding shift of the night. Taking advantage of their time alone, Nylunfar had casually brought up the topic of her friend’s claim to the throne. Alistair, being Alistair, quickly had turned the serious matter into a joke.But she noticed how the question had affected him: Alistair was nervously pacing around, despite the playfulness in his tone. Nylunfar remained seated on the log, kindling the fire and following his movement with her eyes.
Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947253
Kudos: 2
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	5. Royal Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Warden 
> 
> A conversation by the campfire between my OC, Nylunfar Surana, and Alistair Theirin

“I am King Alistair. Pleased to make your acquaintance, my lady.”, he gave her a short curtsy then raised his hands above his head and said: “And as my first royal decree, I say that every family in Ferelden shall be given one wheel of cheese every week until the end of my reign.” 

Nylunfar chortled. “You’re starting to give me cause to push the Landsmeet into making you King, mate!”

They had both been assigned the first guarding shift of the night. Taking advantage of their time alone, Nylunfar had casually brought up the topic of her friend’s claim to the throne. Alistair, being Alistair, quickly had turned the serious matter into a joke.

But she noticed how the question had affected him: Alistair was nervously pacing around, despite the playfulness in his tone. Nylunfar remained seated on the log, kindling the fire and following his movement with her eyes.

“Your loss! If you make me King, who is going to save your behind from the darkspawn?”

“Oh, let’s see. There’s Leliana, Zevran, Morrigan, Sten...”, she said counting on her fingers. 

“Ah, but none of them are Wardens, are they?”,he said, putting his hands on his hips.

Nylunfar looked over her shoulder at their friends’ tents. “No. But I don’t think any of them has a drop of royal blood in their veins either.”

“I hope not!” Alistair chuckled. “Can you imagine Morrigan in a palace? Maker! She’d be so out of place--”

“Alistair!” Nylunfar said, a bit more rudely than she intended. He stopped his pacing and looked serious, perhaps a little hurt. “Why not consider it?” 

“Why should I?”, he asked, sitting on the ground next to her. “It's not like we don’t have anything else to worry about. Or like you don’t need my help defeating the Archdemon and bringing Ferelden together and learning about the Warden’s history…”

Nylunfar’s lips curled up. “You would make a good king.” 

“Maybe…” he said, blushing. “Problem is: I don’t want to be the king.”

“What do you want, then?”

“I think… I have what I want.” Alistair scratched his head. “I want to be a Warden.”

Nylunfar’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you serious? You want to run around the country killing blighted beasts, having no land, no home, no family, and eventually dying from the taint?”

“Wow! Someone needs a nap soon, ey?” Alistair said, chuckling.

Nylunfar rolled her eyes but Alistair nudged her knee.

“First, we don’t ‘run around’: we have a purpose, and that’s more than most people, even kings, have!” he said, smiling. “Second, we have land. Thedas! The whole of it.”

“Oh, for pity’s sake!” Nylunfar said, pinching the bridge of her nose and holding back a laugh. “Fine, have it your way! You would look ridiculous in a crown anyways.”

Alistair smiled, and they both fell silent for a few minutes, just watching the fire.

“Too bad about my cheese idea, though…” Alistair whispered and Nylunfar laughed earnestly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
